Economically produced and distributed fuels typically contain constituents such as carbon, sulfur, silicon, phosphorous and other potential participants in processes by which depositions on combustion chamber surfaces begin with precursor substances and upon heating by energy received from ignition and/or combustion events the precursor substance is altered and a certain amount of bonded residue is provided that grows in subsequent combustion cycles to form varnishes and deposits that cause fouling of ignition components, valves, rings, and other components of the combustion chamber.
Long standing and difficult problems with alternative fuels such as natural gas and various landfill fuels and mixtures that may be derived from anaerobic processes such as thermal dissociation, endothermic reformation, and/or digestion of sewage, garbage, farm wastes, and forest slash include: chemical and physical property variability, fuel heating value variability, and condensates such as water including acid and other highly corrosive water along with other contaminates such as silanes or siloxane that cause engine deposits, hot spots, fouling, and acidification of lubricating oil.
These problems have compromised or defeated various past attempts to provide satisfactory power, operational control, drivability, and consistency in instances that alternative fuels have been substituted for gasoline or diesel fuel in internal combustion engines. Even in instances in which elaborate compensations are made to overcome these problems, the condensates and other contaminants have ultimately compromised or destroyed combustion chamber components including valves, valve seats, pistons, and seals along with fuel metering and/or ignition subsystems.
Accordingly, there is a need to address issues associated with these types of fuels. In particular, there is a need to prevent and/or remove varnish and deposit buildup on injection and ignition components.